


Slut, Whore, Tramp, Floozy

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Frottage, Humiliation, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Relationship(s), Romance, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Die's got a thing; something he's never told Kyo about. Kyo finds out in the most interesting of ways and what they share turns out to be incredible.





	Slut, Whore, Tramp, Floozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/gifts).



> Song[s]: "Code Blue" by The Dream

Die shifted, stretching out beneath the covers, his hips arching up just enough to remind him _exactly_ what his dream had been about. 

Rolling onto his side, he hid his smile in the downy soft pillow, rubbing his cheek against it as he shifted more fully onto his stomach. Spreading his legs, he gave a slow roll of his hips, groaning at the delicious slide of his cock across the bed sheets. The blatant burn of desire ignited along the backs of his thighs, reminding him just how long it had been since he'd gotten off with his boyfriend. 

Too much work, too many obligations, and both of their side projects pulling them in completely opposite directions left them barely seeing one another these days. Die would grant that it didn't risk anything between them, their bond strong enough that even being in completely different countries for a month or so at a time hadn't done a thing to weaken them. But it didn't mean he had to like it. 

Sliding his arms up, Die shoved them up under his pillow, grasped the edge of the bed and began to use it as leverage. His thighs parted even more and when his eyelids fluttered shut, all he could see were the remnants of the dreams, the same ones he'd been having on some out of control loop over the past few months. His thighs spread and he began to move, thrusting quickly against the mattress, the sensation of Kyo behind him, his hands on his hips, his fingertips digging in until Die couldn't take it anymore and choked out a broken little whine.

He stilled, straining as he panted, his eyes closed so tightly he knew the little lines at the corners of his eyes would be showing. His body trembled and then he was thrusting forcefully: each thrust forcing a protest from the box springs beneath him, each thrust bringing up a grunt from his own throat. 

Die _wanted_. He craved and he desired to a degree he wasn't entirely prepared to deal with, but all of that be damned, he _knew_ he was going to have to find a way to tell Kyo what he needed to hear one of these days. 

He could envision that, too: the embarrassed conversation, Die's own voice so quiet he could barely hear it himself as he offered up the details of his dreams. He knew his cheeks would flush hot and his body would tremble on the inside, knew he'd be desperately hard by the time he was finished, and he knew Kyo would never _ever_ judge him for what he wanted. It was a just a part of who they were.

Die let out a little whine into his pillow, arched his back, feeling the covers shift down off his lower back, pooling just under his ass, revealing his bare form to the air of the room. His cock strained for an instant and he felt it twitch, felt the drip of his pre-cum down onto the sheets below. 

He _wished_ Kyo were here, that he could simply tell him what he wanted right then and receive it. But Kyo wasn't due home for another half a day at least. Even at that, _home_ was a loose terminology. While they'd been together for a long time, they still weren't living with one another, and Die couldn't really find regret in that. He liked his freedom just as much as Kyo did and neither of them liked being up in someone's business twenty four seven. Though, at times when he _wanted_ like this, he did wonder how it would be to wake up with Kyo next to him every morning, to be able to simply reach over and see if he could start something whenever he wanted.

On the other hand, having to wait had some merit to it as well. Having to hold himself back just long enough to wait on Kyo to get there, to be pent up and longing for what felt like an eternity just so that Kyo's touch felt like a damn blessing. 

A shudder ripped through him and Die let himself plunge completely into fantasy. He ground his cock against the bed, jerked his hips harshly against the mattress, turned his head just enough to whisper out, "Humiliate me," to the silence of the room. 

His cock strained and once again, he started to frantically hump against the bed, breath catching as he went after it quicker than he had intended to, the words left on the air ramping him up faster than he'd thought they would.

Somewhere behind him, he heard a rough little chuckle and he froze, ass arched up in the air, cock heavy between his legs, the tip pressed to the sheets, leaking faster than he'd done in a while. 

He heard the quiet sound of feet on carpet and then the familiar press of a warm hand against his upper thigh. " _Pathetic_." The hand slid up and cupped his ass, squeezed, and then retreated, only to come back down so hard Die actually yelped, burying his face in the pillow to hide the groan that followed.

He felt his cock pulse, could _feel_ the dampness he left on the sheets, knew this wasn't going to stop.

"So desperate for a _fuck_ that you have to hump the bed... is that how it is?"

Kyo's voice was rough from disuse, maybe a bit rough from the show he'd had last night, and Die couldn't stop the way his body shook inside from the mere idea of Kyo using what precious little he had left in him _for this_. 

Die huffed into the pillow, tucked his chin down so he could breathe, clutched harder at the edge of the mattress as he perked his ass up, put it on display for Kyo. 

Kyo's thumb slid between his cheeks, pressed right up against his hole and Die cried out the second the contact came, felt his balls tighten some. His head swam with desire, left him heady and downright desperate. 

"Answer me when I speak to you." Kyo's voice was calm, but it was the same sort of calm he used when someone was driving him absolutely crazy and _that_ made Die's thighs shake even more. "Are you just that damn desperate that you can't even _wait_ for me?"

Die choked out a quiet, "Yes," relished in the way Kyo actually laughed. 

"Pitiful... such a desperate little _whore_ when I'm away." 

Kyo's hand retreated and Die lamented it until he heard the quiet pop of the plastic lid on his lube bottle. If there was one thing he'd never regret with Kyo, it was leaving their supplies sitting all over his room instead of hiding them away like _proper_ people. 

"Surprised you don't fuck half the damn city _like you used to_."

Die choked on his moan, gripped the mattress harder, his hips jerking without his permission. "P-please..."

Kyo's thumb was back, slick with lubricant, pressing right into Die's tight hole without a single second of warning. Die felt it slip inside, felt his body open up to accommodate it, and he let the relief of it wash through him. It had always been better this way, a touch that wasn't his own, that didn't involve him having to do anything but simply exist. 

Kyo fucked his thumb in and out of Die's ass, finally pulling out and then two fingers were inserted instead, causing Die to gasp. "Look at you... _loose_ , like a damn village bicycle. How many people have you let have you since me, hmm? One? Two? Maybe that number's _huge_ , just like my fucking _cock_."

Die couldn't breathe, couldn't even suck in the needed air to respond. His hips just pushed up higher, Kyo's fingers sinking in deeper, and he let out a broken little _sob_ , his cock producing another little spurt of pre-cum. He could feel it spreading into the sheets beneath him, felt dirty for soiling them with such a pure representation of his lust. 

"Atrocious little _fuck_... I bet you got on your knees while I was gone. Bet you let some random guy choke you on his cock because you just couldn’t _wait_ for mine. Some dirty bathroom floor."

Kyo's fingers were thrusting hard and quick now, the slick sound of them entering Die's body filling the room. Die arched under the assault, left himself with precious little contact to the most worked up parts of his body, left him trembling from the effort of holding himself up like this. 

"Or maybe no one would touch you at all. Is that it? The pathetic whore couldn't even get his ass fucked." 

Kyo's fingers left him and Die actually _sobbed_ , a strained little sound leaving him just after. He could feel the dampness at the corners of his eyes, the pure need that coiled inside him making it impossible for him not to want what was happening. 

" _Poor_ Die. How many people did you beg? Did you even sink so low as to ask strangers to fuck your ass?" His hand was back, pressing against Die's lower back as the bed dipped behind him. Kyo tugged him back and Die gasped as his slick hole was pressed tight against Kyo's jeans, against the strain of Kyo's erection through the material. "I need to know, Die... is it even _safe_ to fuck you? I never know how many people have fucked your ass since me. Damn cheating _slut_."

Die keened, his hips rocking frantically, rubbing himself against the stiff material of Kyo's jeans, the friction burning as much as it felt good, but he couldn't stop himself from it. He wanted to rub, wanted to _fuck_ , but he'd take this if it was what he could get. 

Kyo's hands took his hips, shoved him forward and held him there with a surprising amount of force and Die choked out a whine, his hips jerking, desperate for what he'd just had. " _Answer me_."

A shudder ripped through Die and he rubbed his cheek against the pillow, mindlessly chasing the sensation of rubbing in any way he could. "No one would... I-I'm worthless. Not even a good hole," he jerked his hips again, "to fuck."

There was an instant of nothing and then Kyo carefully settled Die back against his clothed cock. "Excite me. See if you can _earn_ my cock in your ass."

Die shimmied his way back against Kyo more fully, settled once he was where it felt best to him, the solid length of Kyo's cock pressing between his ass cheeks, the head bumping against his hole if he moved in the right way. He started to rock his hips, slowly working up to more as he arched and rubbed. 

It took him a few minutes of frantically rutting back against Kyo's cock, the only other contact Kyo's hands on his hips, just loosely holding him, not even pulling him back. The only form of evidence he had that Kyo even wanted him was the insistent press of his cock against the fabric of his jeans. 

Finally, Die gave up, slumped against the bed and let out the most pitiful sound he could manage. "I _can't_. I can't even make you want me!" His voice was more frantic than he'd meant for it to be, the pitch just a little too close to hysteria, and he felt ever so slightly removed from it, as if he were examining his own pitiful self from behind a curtain. He could feel the way his face so clearly displayed how perplexed he was, hid it away in the pillow as he panted for his breath, marveled at the way his cock was so hard he had strung his pre-cum between the bed and his slit.

"Poor _pathetic_ Die..." Kyo's voice was soothing this time, his hands gentle as they ran up his sides and then shifted away, Kyo moving back just enough to get his fly open. Die could hear the movements as he lubricated himself, _knew_ Kyo was going to get one of his own desires too. He knew how much different it felt to have a barrier between and what it felt like when it wasn't there and he could never blame Kyo for both wanting to use something and yet desperately needing not to sometimes. His thighs trembled with the desire to have this today, to feel _just him_ as he slid into him.

He spread a little further and Kyo's hands settled on him, tugged him into exactly the right place, and then his slick cock was sliding into Die, their union so easy after all these years, and Die didn't bother to stop his broken moan, didn't stop the way he almost sobbed out Kyo's name the instant he was fully inside of him.

Kyo held onto his hips, kept Die flush against him as he started to rock his hips. "Dirty _whore_... did you let someone else cum inside you? Did you?"

Die wasn’t sure what prompted him to do it, but before he could stop himself, he breathed out, "Yes."

He felt Kyo's grip tighten and then he was being yanked closer, felt Kyo looming over him, covering him as much as he could. A second later his hips were jerking furiously, his cock fucking into Die in a way he hadn't felt in _years_ and it was all Die could do not to just start cumming instantly.

He panted and grabbed at the bed, starting to try to move back against Kyo, only to have the other's hand press between his shoulder blades, forcefully stilling him. "Stay still, you damn slut!" Kyo moved faster, his thrusts harder, and Die choked on his own sob as he started to hit his prostate, felt his cock throb, and then his balls were tightening, drawing up so close to him and Die couldn't take it any longer. He felt the coil tighten the last bit in his belly and then he was _screaming _into the pillow, mindlessly rutting back against Kyo as he started to cum, thick spurts of cum landing on the sheets beneath him.__

__Die came for what felt like an eternity, came until he felt like he was still trying to shoot his load but nothing was coming out, until he was pounding one fist against the bed, _begging_ for it to stop. Tears tracked down his cheeks and he could barely breathe as his cock actually started to twitch for a second time, more cum spurting out onto the sheets, and then he was trying to get away from the feeling of Kyo's cock pounding into him, whimpering as Kyo surged up into him, still abusing his prostate, and then he felt the harsh jerk of Kyo's hips and he was _still_ behind him. _ _

__He heard the sigh of relief an instant before Kyo's length began to throb inside him, before he started to fill him up with his own release._ _

__Die perked his ass up a bit, heard Kyo's rough little chuckle and then his arm was around Die's middle, holding onto him as he gave a few short thrusts and stilled again. There was a kiss pressed along his spine and then Kyo's cheek resting against him, only the sound of their breathing in the otherwise silent room for just long enough that Die started to drift, despite his current position._ _

__It was only Kyo moving away that brought him back up from the pleasant fog, the feeling of his softened length slipping from his ass, the dribble of his cum as it leaked back up, rolling down over his taint and the back of his balls to drip down onto the bed._ _

__Kyo stretched out beside him, tugged Die down until they were tucked up against one another, Die resting with his head on Kyo's chest, his arm draped over his middle. His legs were still tangled in the sheets, but he couldn't bring himself to care in the slightest. He felt warm, like he'd just gotten the best thing on the entire planet, and he absolutely buzzed with it._ _

__Kyo's hand pushed through his hair, brought his long blonde locks back out of his face and then let them fall back down to frame it, his hand settling on Die's back instead. "Glad I came here instead of going home."_ _

__Die tucked his smile against Kyo's abdomen, pressed a kiss there, and then nodded. "Me too... I've missed you."_ _

__"Only missed my cock, you dirty _dog_." Die could hear the smile in Kyo's voice as he said it, knew it was just a little push towards what they'd been doing, and he allowed himself enjoyment out of it just as he had the rest._ _

__"Mmm... I always miss your cock. Missed the rest of you, too, though."_ _

__Kyo shifted just enough to reach down and lightly swat Die's ass again, squeezing the flesh once and then settling back, his hand trailing back up Die's back as he did. They were quiet for a few minutes before Kyo finally offered up the quiet conversation Die knew had been coming since the moment he'd realized Kyo was in the room. "You know I don't think you're a slut or that you'd do those things, right?"_ _

__Die hid his grin against Kyo's stomach before shifting to look up at him, resting his chin on his own hand as he peered up at Kyo. "I know. If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't be with me at all... much less have left off the condom this time."_ _

__He watched the slight coloring of Kyo's cheeks, gave him a cheeky grin at that, and then put his cheek back down on Kyo, closing his eyes. "Maybe I just like being humiliated... like the idea that someone's shaming me for things I may have once done."_ _

__"So I'm shaming past you for being a whore?" Kyo sounded nothing if not amused._ _

__"Something like that." Die squirmed a little his cock already hardening again and he gave a slow rock of his hips against Kyo's thigh. "Careful... you'll work me up again if we talk too much about that."_ _

__"Someone likes being known as the band tramp, hmm?"_ _

__Die's hips jerked and Kyo _laughed_. "If I'd known it was this easy, I would have done this years ago." He reached up, pushed Die's hair back again and then pressed a kiss to his fingertips, transferring it to Die's lips and holding his fingers there. "Next time I'm giving you a dildo to suck while I fuck you. Make you _really_ feel like a floozy."_ _

__"Floozy? Really? _That's_ what you're going with?" Die huffed out a laugh, following Kyo's fingers just enough to nip at them, receiving a light bop on his nose for the effort. _ _

__He settled again, the grin on his lips unstoppable now. Closing his eyes, he breathed out a soft, "Yeah... well... I'm _your_ floozy, so call me whatever you want."_ _

__"My cheap whore." Kyo's hand cupped his cheek and Die just stayed where he was, enjoying the pressure of it, enjoying having his lover back, and enjoying the freedom of his kink being displayed so thoroughly to him. While he could admit some things were better off left out, others were certainly best shared with someone and in this case, he hadn't been wrong._ _


End file.
